norse_world_of_rick_riordanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DanyYB
Yeah okay thanks! We'll have a meeting tmr at 0:200 utc... Since well, we're from different parts of the world... Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 02:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to sign Dany, can you change the color from blood red to something else that is easier to see? And seriously, posting the welcome message to my wall? I'm the founder! -.-""""" Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 03:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) And utc means the wiki time here. :) Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 03:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah good job! SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 21:01, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I know lol. The only reason why I posted on my talk page was so as to save time since I know you guys will go there and I don't have to post it thrice. I'm an admin here also, so don't worry about me. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 22:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) And another thing, my message ended up getting inside the 'Welcome Template', when I was sending a message (or comment) to Jalen. There's nothing wrong with it right? I hope... And I have some bad news as well, I might not be able to make it for the meeting because I might have something on. So if I'm not there, just continue. Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 23:16, October 24, 2013 (UTC) We'll still have the meeting. Live chat. Iamhisrighteousness (talk) 00:03, October 25, 2013 (UTC) 5 more minutes guysssss. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok so say I want to become an Admin... what would I have to do? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Well you guys need the help and I used to be an Admin on CHBW. Plus I have an extensive knowledge of Norse Mythology. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:17, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Just finished requesting. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Dany, could you create another template for spam editing too? Hahaha thanks. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:31, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, as of now, let's just limit the number of admins to 6, including me. That means to say that we can only have two more. People who want special user rights have to then sign up for chat mod or rollback. I don't want the wiki to turn into a site whereby people just sign up for the sake of becoming an admin. Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah thanks. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) And yeah, you three awesome people are reflected as bureaucrats in the user right management. I think wiki just needs time to process it, cuz once I add you all, I've got no more control, wiki does. You can go check it out at User rights management, but then please DONT edit it or change anything, cuz I will get spammed. It happened to me just now lol. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 15:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) (''what did the fox say?) Hey I made Joe a rollback and Chatmoderator since you said you'd support him if he had rollback and chat mod rights by the way change your vote on the rollback request because you said if he got chat mod rights. I'm gonna wait until everyone votes to make him an admin lol. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 22:42, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't post yet, Dany. Wait for a while more. I'll post the affiliation when it's ready. I see you've added Joe as an admin here. There is 1 more spot left, whoever it is that will secure it, I will make the final decision. And plus, the both of you shouldn't be arguing about who's better and who doesn't need help. We are all admins here and we are of equal statuses, including myself. So learn to respect each other. If there really are lots of dispute here among the admins, I'm sorry, but I'll have to revoke the admin rights and remove the admins who are causing trouble. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Let's just wait for their reply. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm not saying that you guys are inferior to me. Don't get me wrong. Really, if there are so many disputes, how are we going to work together? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) There's no need to make an effort. We're friends right? It was all a big misunderstanding. Unless you don't like me anymore. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I never feel that way lol. I actually felt that way at first. It might be because your newer over at The Chb wiki and you feel more excluded because your newer. Trust me once you get to be there for a while you'll never feel that way. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 01:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dany, So with the character templates, after they're put on the page, no one can add content to them. If it is supposed to be like that, tell me, but I don't think so. Thanks. (Birdqueen102 (talk) 01:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah I guess I jumped the gun a little bit. I'll just go with the flow and wait it out. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yaaay! Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) no we're b-crats it just doesn't say so by our names. And if you'd would have read the messages I sent to Lee & Dark you would have seen that I already told him about the procedure lol. SoN - Who the devil do you think you are? 18:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yo! You three are bureaucrats. But it's only reflected as admin. Just check your User Rights Management if you continue to be in doubt. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I've checked. By default, Bureaucrats will only be listed as admins and not bureaucrats if they are admins, as seen in this link: http://norse-world-of-rick-riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels . Dany, remember that you're only being in this role only because you want to help our wiki and not because of the fact that you want a bureaucrat role. If you only want a role so that you can exhibit power.... Then....? Honestly, a bureaucrat doesn't even have the special rights that admins have. That's why I didn't see the need to add you guys at first. But since you wanted, then yeah, of course I added you guys cuz you all were great users. But you're showing me that you're more hard-up for getting the role of bureaucrat rather than making this wiki better. That shouldn't be the case.... just like how you kept asking me that you wanted the admin role when I first started the wiki, which already showed me that you wanted the role more than anything, contrary to this: http://norse-world-of-rick-riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Meetings ...Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 00:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you wanna update the bureaucrat list? There are more people there now, not only me.... You, Me, Jalen and Birdqueen. And are you okay? Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 01:15, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Dany, regarding the final decision if there is a tie, I'll do it. Because... Three is a bit too much.... And what if we have different decisions? There will be a clash.... And we have to spend lots of time discussing and all and it'll be very difficult to come to a common consensus. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dany , why do you want to be the one who approves or disapproves admin requests? It seems like you want alot of power on this wiki.... SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 03:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Because it seems like the thing your after is power. Why would you like to have more power than you already have? Your a B-crat and you still want more power , you seem kinda power hungry. SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 04:18, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Dany, for that, I feel that that should be a common consensus.... All 5 of us should be involved. Not 1 person only.... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 04:26, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Dany, i need to talk to you privately.... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:07, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Get on Chb wiki chat. -.- SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 00:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you don't want to be a special user in a wiki whom you feel that ''"will fail" and "have to pay in the future". Ask Neptune whether he did see it (you wanting to change the templates) or whatever. I've liaised with the CHB admins and they have told me otherwise and differently from what you said. Also, please do not request to be a special user here, especially since you just got demoted hours ago and yeah, attitude takes time to change. Not just in a few hours, or a day, or whatsoever. I'm sorry but I have to be very straightforward to you in this to get my point clear. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 16:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Be Being Ranked High on the leaderboard isn't considered to be proving yourself. SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 17:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Ready when you are. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 03:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Did you leave chat? I couldn't send messages all of a sudden. -- Birdqueen102~Daughter of the Wind 04:07, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Haha Dany, it's okay. I really appreciate your sincerity. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 13:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Gee thanks! And yeah, gold would be fine. But make sure the words can be easily seen... Thanks! I'm online now though... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Dany, can you change the templates that you created to something more original other than having it the same manner as the ones at the CHB wiki? Please? We dont want our wiki to get into trouble again... Thanks. Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 10:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC) The featured wikian is the user of the month... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 13:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) Haha, I know for changing the colors i just added new colors that i thought of that would be nice to 'background: (whatever color you want)' Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 14:46, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm online... ahh sorry just woke up... it's morning here, and i feel like a zombie... Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 02:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dany, what happened? Which pages were deleted? :3 Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 16:19, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Who told you that lie? Not every wiki has report rooms where you can report vandalism , you got that from the Chb wiki not every wiki has one. And how is it necessary? We have no vandalism to report and we don't have a over flow of blogs. So we didn't need either of those pages. And no I don't need to ask everyone to delete pages that will save our wiki from being in trouble with another. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 17:16, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message to Lee. We don't need all of things you've made. What's the need for the admin notice board? What big community decisions do we need to discuss, we don't even have a community yet. Since you've said that admin notice boards are on other wiki's you should know that they're usually on big wikia's we're not big. Second Blog Requests pages are usually made when users get out of hand with blogs. Which hasn't happened yet. Your trying really hard to make this wiki like the Chb wiki for some reason, everybody is moving to fast, we don't even know what the series will be like. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 02:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask why you needed to tell Joe the exact thing I already told him? Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 03:39, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for what? & Please stop doing that , people get irritated when they have to hear the same thing from multiple people lol. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 03:45, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I was actually gonna ask Joe about his avatar and I saw your message e.e. I don't need to look at other people's messages , and your one to talk , you look at other people's messages all of the time. When I said I was saving spots for the Chb wiki admins over here you read that message. So your basically being a hypocrite. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 04:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) When have I ever done it when you're talking to either Greak or Stella? I've only done it once each with Lee & Dark because you for some reason like to go right after me and message them the same exact thing I said above. I've never looked at your messages between Greak or Stella so stop with that lie. You look at people's messages all the time , don't lie , there have been several instances where you have looked at my messages between other people that doesn't even concern you. You were just being nosy. So don't even try to deny it. Quit being a Hypocrite. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 05:00, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Didn't I just say I was gonna ask Joe about his avatar? And Please stop looking at my messages , you wouldn't be able to tell people the exact thing I told them if you didn't look at mine all the time. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 16:02, November 22, 2013 (UTC) But still what about the other times? With Dark , Sayuri , & others etc. That wasn't public discussion it was you being nosy. Your just mad because I'm calling you out on it. And PS: Stop using italics like this . Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 22:05, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It gets annoying when you do it in every sentence lol. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 22:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) The situation wasn't serious , and it's still annoying have to see this in every sentence . Lol. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 22:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Guyssss, chill... >< Iamhisrighteousness Daughter of the Sky 05:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC)